


Lonely Road

by nuuuge



Series: K-Pop Alpha/Omega Verse [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming of Age, Gay Panic, M/M, Sentence of Porn, Sorry to the rest of MX, but you're not in this one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Follow Kihyun as he discovers who he really is.





	Lonely Road

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS???!!!???!!!!???!!??
> 
> Okay.... I said I was done with this and I was... but writers block has brought me back -_- 
> 
> I was working on something else and then exams happened and now I've written this. Hope you enjoy it. Even if I said this series was finished.... hope someone actually reads this... OH ALSO!! I didn't re-read Nothing I can Do (I know I'm terrible) So I honestly don't remember if I ever mentioned ANYTHING about Kihyun/Hyunwoo and their parents...... so if I did and it isn't matching pls let me know I'll try to go back and fix it....... I just don't have the energy to go through Nothing I can do to see. (I'm a lazy/bad writer I'm sorry) 
> 
> ALSO, I never had an actual Gay Panic. Literally my 'gay panic' was me talking on MSN Messenger (shoutout to all the people who still remember) to my best friend being like: OMG I LIKE GIRLS! and her being like: Thats' fine and then I was just like; BUT I ALSO LIKE BOYS SO I CAN'T BE A LESBIAN! and she was just like: It's called bisexual.... literally that's all........ 
> 
> Anyways leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed? :3

Kihyun groaned, looking at the schedule he would have to endure. He hated it already, how he was being forced to take part in these terrible classes designated for an Alpha. He knew it was necessary, but he could only imagine the type of idiots he would encounter. 

Kihyun walked down the rocky path towards the large building where he would have to take a sec education class on Alpha hormones. He knew it was necessary, he knew he would have to take a class like this someday, but to think it would be his first class of his first day at a new middle school. He always thought these types of classes were only taught in high school. 

Well this boarding school did tend to be a bit different. Seeing that it was both a middle school, as well as a high school. The dorms were separate, so were the buildings, but they were on the same campus. Kihyun knew he wouldn’t interact with anyone in high school until he got there himself. 

The young Alpha had recently presented. He was right on the mark for presenting, not too soon and not too late. His family had been so proud when he’d gone into rut, so much even that they’d thrown him a party. It was all way too ridiculous for him. He just wanted to be left alone and ignored. He didn’t want these expectations of being ‘the perfect Alpha’ and he certainly didn’t feel the need to become what most deemed he should be. 

Kihyun was so sick of it. He hated it all. He had this anger bubble within his chest at all the conventions which were constantly thrust upon his shoulders once his dynamic had presented. How his uncle constantly told him to be fierce and to boss his cousin around, just because she’d presented as an Omega. 

Kihyun hated it. He hated each and every moment. He clenched his fist in anger at the mere thought of having to live up to some stupid ideals that people seemed to have when it came to specific dynamics. Some days Kihyun dreamed of a world without Dynamics. He just wanted to live as Kihyun. Not as an Alpha. 

He stomped towards the entrance of the main building, throwing the door open. Eyes all turned to the small Alpha, but Kihyun just ignored them. He’d gotten a tour the day before from one of the secretaries and he knew where most of his classes were. He knew that all Alpha classes were in the basement, while all Omega classes were on the fourth floor. 

Their neutral classes were in between. 

Kihyun didn’t want to be there. He just wanted to go back to his dorm, hide in his blankets and ignore the social pressure on his shoulders. How many times had he been told to ‘man up’ ever since he presented when he’d been sick or not felt like doing something. He enjoyed cooking, baking, and yet his uncle had told him that only Omega’s could do something like that. 

Kihyun just wanted to go up to his uncle and shout at him. He wanted to tell him to ‘fuck off’ and to respect his own daughter. He hated how people just seemed to look down on those presenting as an Omega. He thought anyone who was an Omega was amaizng, due to the hat they constantly received, not only from people on the street, but also their own family members. Kihyun had realized that those born as an Omega had to endure far more than an Alpha. 

He hated how he constantly whined about being an Alpha and all the expectation, when he knew that others had it far worse. 

He made his way to the basement, managing to ignore the intrigued looks from all those around him. He made his way into the classroom, sitting in the middle. He didn’t know if there was an actual seating plan, but being the first in the room, he didn’t care. 

He put his head on his hand and looekd to the side. Having their classroom in the basement was terrible, since there weren’t any windows. Kihyun felt lethargic at the mere idea of being cooped up in the basement for hours without a single strand of sunlight to warm his skin. He just wanted to go outside and ignore he had class. 

Kihyun felt himself get more frustrated, especially with himself. If he didn’t learn this, then he would never be a decent Alpha. He knew he had to respect everyone; Omega’s and Alpha’s alike. He just didn’t think he would be forced into these types of classes so quickly. 

“Sorry… but that’s my seat.” A lethargic voice awkwardly spoke up next to Kihyun. 

The small Alpha turned around, looking up at the Alpha who had just walked into the room. He must have been part ninja, because the smaller didn’t even sense the other or hear him walk in. He couldn't even smell him. 

“I don’t see your name on it.” Kihyun glared. 

Part of him wanted to anger the Alpha before him. He was tall, muscles already formed even though he had a total babyface. Small lips, thin eyes with pink dusted cheeks. He was lean and looked like the perfect Alpha specimen that his family dreamed of Kihyun to be someday. 

Behind the tall Alpha was another who looked almost as tall. He looked a tad awkward between his friend and Kihyun, as though assessing the situation. It looked to Kihyun as though the other didn’t know if he should run away or stay and try to mediate just in case a fight did happen. 

Kihyun smirked, wanting to see what this Alpha would do. He was waiting for the posturing, for the scenting. Anything to get Kihyun to submit. He knew he was small and frail looking, but he was also stronger than most. He often used this to his advantage when he decided to defend some Omega’s who didn’t deserve to be bullied. 

“Oh…” The Alpha seemed a tad taken aback by Kihyun, “But Mr. Lee assigned us seats.” Was his lame reply, not a single hint of Alpha command or posturing. The taller just looked completely perplexed by the situation. He scratched the back of his head, turning to his friend, “Did he say anything about changing my spot last class?” 

The other shrugged, “I was sick last class… so even if he did I wouldn’t know.” The two just seemed confused beyond anything. 

Never before had Kihyun met Alpha’s like them. Both calm and completely ignorant to the situation at hand. That Kihyun, a new and foreign Alpha, was impeding on their territory. At his old school Kihyun would have already gotten his knuckles bloody at the mere comment he’d made. 

“I guess we will ask him when he comes in.” The first Alpha shrugged and walked off to sit somewhere else beside his friend. The two completely ignored Kihyun who was still bristling at the whole situation. He was completely and utterly confused at their behaviour.

They’d all recently presented and normally post-presentation most Alpha’s were their most vulnerable, constantly getting into arguments and fights. Kihyun hated to admit it, but he was just as temperamental as any newly presented Alpha. He wanted to control himself, to seem far above those idiot knotheads, but whenever he saw anyone harass an Omega, the young Alpha couldn’t stop himself from lashing out. 

The class began to fill up, some boys’ looking at Kihyun and whispering between one another. He ignored them all. He didn’t know what to make of this middle school. The way everyone seemed to stay out of one anothers’ path, as though not wanting to start a fight was beyond him. His old school was all about asserting dominance over one another. 

“Hyunwoo why aren’t you in your assigned spot?” Their teacher walked in, seeing right away that the tall, bulky Alpha was not in his normal spot. 

“I thought you’d changed my spot because of the new Alpha.” The guy calmly explained, “He said that my spot was his now.” Kihyun almost choked on air. That wasn’t exactly what he’d said. He couldn’t believe the other was so nonchalant about this whole encounter. Had he just thought of Kihyun as some small snappish Alpha? 

“There must have been a mix up. The new guy will be sitting by Min Yoongi. So please everyone go to your assigned seats.” Hyunwoo, the tall Alpha quickly stood up, another Alpha also moving to the spot next to his friend, leaving one single seat open for Kihyun. 

He grabbed his bag and walked over to this Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi had mint coloured hair combed into his face, hiding his eyes. Kihyun could make out a line of spit on the edge of his lips, as though he had just woken from sleep. He was pale and tin looking. 

Neither acknowledged the other, merely turning to their teacher who began to talk about an Omega’s heat. Most of the students in the room began to write down and take notes, nodding as their teacher told them how fragile an Omega was in this state and how to properly care for one. 

Kihyun looked around, eyes trailing over the twenty young boys’ in the room waiting for the snickers and the comments to come. At least that was what would have happened at his old school. They would have laughed and ridiculed the mere idea of asking for permission from an Omega. Kihyun had been disgusted at those and always tried to say something, but none of the guys in this class even seemed to think that this was a funny topic. 

The Alpha next to Kihyun groaned and put his head on his hands, eyes closing once more, going back to sleep, “Please wake me when it’s over.” He whispered to Kihyun. Seconds later he heard soft snores coming from next to him. 

The class finished quite soon, most of the guys happily packing up their things and rushing off, laughing and talking, not a single one posturing and trying to make himself seem bigger and tougher than the other. So many Alpha’s in a single room and yet it was so peaceful. 

“Kihyun-ah…” Their teacher called the young Alpha over, “You went to Saint Juniper before right? The international school?” 

Kihyun nodded. He had gone to one of the best international school’s of their country. He’d been taught to be the best Alpha, the toughest, ever since he’d presented and his old school encouraged fights and arguments between students to assert their dominance and to know who is at the top. It was a toxic environment, especially since Kihyun enjoyed learning. He wanted to gain new information, not just learn how to be the toughest Alpha in the room. 

“Well here things are a tad different. We have Alpha classes, but we encourage Alpha’s to also participate in Omega classes.” He explained, “That way it will foster tolerance, though that is more something we focus on once you’re in high school. Right now we just want you to understand that an Omega is equal to that of an Alpha.” He explained. 

Kihyun nodded, “It is different.” He mumbled. 

His teacher smiled kindly, wrinkles forming around his eyes, “I hoped you’d say that. I know that you’re confused, but if you ever need guidance or have questions my office is always open.” He paused, “Oh and you can ask any of your classmates. Most of them have adjusted to our program well, there are a few outliers, but not too many and we try to keep them in check as best as we can.” He smiled, “Now go off to your next class.” 

Kihyun nodded, rushing out of the room. He felt lightheaded. How come a school would try to teach understanding and tolerance? That was completely absurd, but it made the young Alpha feel much better about the situation. 

His parents had seen his struggle at his old school. They’d noticed how he came home scraped up each and everyday and they’d decided he needed a change. Thankfully his parents weren’t like his uncle. They were understanding and sweet, they knew that Kihyun didn’t like to posture. They encouraged equality and therefore let him go to this school, after having heard positive reviews and feedback. 

Kihyun was so happy to have parents like his own. He couldn’t believe that his father was related to his uncle. That the two were even twins. It was such an amazing feat, one brother was accepting and open to new hierarchies in the dynamics, while his uncle was a total traditionalist, spitting on the mere thought of having equality between the dynamics. 

Kihyun went to his algebra class next, sitting down on one of the last spots, looking around to see if he knew anyone from the class before. He spotted a few of the Alpha’s but they seemed like a tight knit group. He also saw that Hyunwoo guy and his friend sitting in one corner, a loud Omega by their side as well. The three were laughing and talking loudly amongst one another, only being quiet once their math teacher walked in and told them to be quiet five times. 

Kihyun knew it wouldn’t be easy switching schools in the middle of the semester, but he already felt better here than he ever did at his old school. He was happy to know he didn’t have to put constant front and posture to try and stay alive. 

The day passed by in a blur. Kihyun didn’t dare speak to anyone. He just followed his schedule, moving from one class to the next. He merely sat and watched as people interacted. He could tell who the ‘outliers’ were right off the bat. They had this aura around them, most avoiding them, even the ones who were unpresented. 

One of them had been Shin Namjoon, who seemed to be the leader of the loud and obnoxious Alpha’s. Thankfully none of them were in his Alpha class. Kihyun would have had an aneurysm, had he been forced to listen to their ignorant words being thrown around. He could tell that they were going to get on his nerves quite quickly. 

“Can someone end my life right now?” Yoongi groaned, glaring at the small group of boisterous Alphas standing together during their gym class. 

Kihyun saw his thin legs quaking in the shorts. He looked completely out of his element, bangs pulled up so he could see. The shirt was hanging off his shoulder, far too big. He looked completely out of it. 

“Come on Hyung!” An Omega jumped over, wrapping an arm around the annoyed Alpha beside Kihyun, “Gym class is fun!” The Omega cheered happily. Kihyun could tell that the Alpha was getting even more annoyed at the mere presence of the Omega. 

“You want to die?” Yoongi glared at the guy who laughed and jumped off, probably to annoy a small group of kids who hadn’t presented. Kihyun bristled when he saw the group of Alphas shout after the Omega. 

Yoongi moved forward, faster than Kihyun would have thought possible, rushing towards Namjoon and his group of bullies, before Kihyun could even think of doing anything. 

“Shut your mouth. Don’t even look at Hoseok.” Yoongi growled, then joined the Omega, glaring at anyone who stared at his friend with even some form of lust. 

Kihyun was shocked at what the other had done. Nobody at his old school would have stood up to someone else who had flirted with an Omega. It was just what an Alpha did. Kihyun couldn’t believe what he witnessed. It was amazing and he felt an odd sense of relief to see Yoongi defend his friend, even without violence. 

Of course the boisterous group of Alpha’s didn’t stop. Sure, they left Hoseok alone, but then they moved onto a group of unpresented guys who were just trying to pass the volleyball between one another. 

Kihyun couldn’t hold back the growl, ready to march over there and tell those idiots what he thought of them. None of them looked like they’d ever been in a fight. Kihyun was ready to change that. He cracked his knuckles, preparing for the pain of bruises, but before he could move, he was held back by the hem of his shirt. 

“Don’t go starting a fight now.” Kihyun turned to see the friend of the tall Alpha from that morning. 

“Standing by and watching is far worse than intervening.” Kihyun glared at the other, “You’re just as bad as them if you don’t help.” 

The other rolled his eyes, “And solving everything with your fists is the right thing to do?” He asked, quirking a brow. 

Kihyun wanted to punch this guy as well. Even though he was way taller and seemed to go to the gym regularly, far too built for a middle schooler. Kihyun knew he could take this Alpha. He knew he was just as strong as him. He had agility and experience on his side. 

“You’re like a feisty chihuahua.” The Omega from the Algebra class popped up out of nowhere, looking over his friends shoulder grinning from ear to ear, “You want to just fight everything, but you’re so small. Cute.” He grinned and bounced off, making his friend chuckle. 

Kihyun felt anger bubble in his chest at the comparison to a small dog. Just because he wasn’t big and tough like most, didn’t mean he had no idea how to fight back and protect himself and those around him. 

In that moment their gym teacher came in and shooed the annoying Alpha’s away and decided to make everyone run laps instead of Volleyball that he had planned beforehand. 

“See!” The Alpha grinned, “I knew it was all under control.” 

Kihyun glared at him, speeding up his run to get away from his smug look. He glared and ran away from him, only to have the Alpha easily catch up and overtake him. Kihyun was sweating buckets while the Alpha didn’t even seem to be out of breath. 

Kihyun couldn’t believe their teacher made them run laps for the entire hour and a half of gym. He felt ready to die and collapse. The other Alpha had lapped him at least three times, grinning each time, making a snice remard before cackling and running off. How did he even have the energy to  _ talk _ ? 

Kihyun got back to his dorm, ready to collapse and die. His legs were made out of jelly. He just wanted to curl up and die. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such treatment. He was in shape, at least he tried to be, but for them to just continuously run was pure hell. 

He didn’t even bother to shower, merely sat down in his char, deflating completely. He was a mess. 

Kihyun didn’t know how long he stayed in his spot, when his roommate walked in. He shared a room with a slightly younger Alpha by the name of Jinyoung. Jinyoung was tall, pale and handsome. 

The Alpha dorm of the middle school was sparsely filled, since many of the younger students hadn’t presented yet. The same went for the Omega dorm, most people still in the unpresented dorms. 

“You good?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Gym class destroyed me.” Kihyun told the other. 

Jinyoung was the closest acquaintance Kihyun had made thus far. Having spent the weekend already at the dorm, getting to know the other, as well as his surrounding, had solidified their blooming friendship. Both were calm and enjoyed learning and reading. Sure, Kihyun didn’t think him and Jinyoung would be the greatest of friends, but he appreciated the mere thought of having someone he could rely on when things got tough. 

“Oh I heard from Hoseok that Namjoon and his goons were causing trouble again.” Jinyoung laughed, “Tough luck. Get used to running laps. Mr. Yoon always makes you run laps when people step out of line.” 

Kihyun groaned, “I can’t switch out?” 

The taller laughed, sitting down on his bed, looking at the older Alpha who seemed to be wilting in his chair at the mere thought of having to run laps every gym class. 

Kihyun did managed to gather up enough energy to get off his chair, limping to the shared bathroom to shower. The hot water feeling amazing on his skin, muscles relaxing. He knew he would have to endure cramps throughout the night, not used to running so much. He hated exercise. 

Kihyun’s first week seemed to fly by in a breeze. He found out that the obnoxious Alpha was named ‘Hoseok’ and the loud Omega was one of his best friends going by the name Minhyuk. Their quiet head Alpha was Hyunwoo who seemed far too laid back to even have any type of power over them. 

For some reason Kihyun was completely enthralled by the small group. They were often hanging around another pair of unpresented; Jooheon and Hyungwon. The five were a tight knit group of friends and nobody seemed to ever say anything negative about any of them. It was as though they were all somewhat loved by most of the student body. 

Kihyun didn’t get it. He watched them, and he didn’t see what the big deal was. Sure, Hyunwoo was the biggest enigma he’d ever met, but he wasn’t that great. It was as though the older Alpha had invented sliced bread, as cliche as that sounded; but Kihyun was sceptical of the other and his great status. 

Kihyun really didn’t know what it was about this guy what annoyed him so much. Their whole presence just irked him for no reason. It was probably the odd first impression he’d gotten from the Alpha that truly made him feel like he’d never befriend this guy. He was so odd and Kihyun just couldn’t categorize him at all. 

Other than that, the week passed quite well. He liked most of his classes and the teachers weren’t too hard on him either. He was enjoying most of the time he got to spend around campus. His old school had been in the middle of the city and there wasn’t any greenery around. It was quite the opposite this time around and Kihyun enjoyed all the fresh air he was getting. 

His family were also relieved to know that he was enjoying his new school and hadn’t gotten into a fight yet. It was quite a sight, since normally Kihyun would come home scraped and beaten at least two or three times a week. 

Of course he also had to listen to his uncle rag on the new institution, telling the Alpha that he better not come back a pansy. The twin brother of his father constantly on his case about growing up to be strong and powerful, just like him. 

Kihyun hated his uncle. His blood boiled after the mere five minutes he was forced to talk to him. All Kihyun wanted was to get his older cousin away from his uncle. She was so sweet and polite, Kihyun always having looked up to her, but her father was ruining her and destroying all sense of individualism she ever had. 

Kihyun wished he could convince her to move in with his own parents, but he knew his uncle would never allow something like that. Kihyun just wanted to be there for his cousin. Running off to a different school might not have been the bravest thing he’d done, but he couldn’t stay at Saint Junipers and ruin his whole future. No matter how bad he felt for his cousin, he couldn’t stay and be completely overwhelmed by anger. 

He’d felt it over and over. The bubbling and burning under his flesh. The need to overpower and be the best at everything. He couldn’t stand being surrounded by constant toxicity. To think that schools still taught such outdated dynamic structures was truly frightening and Kihyun hoped that one day he could put an end to it. 

“Want to come play badminton with me and some friends?” Jinyoung asked Saturday morning, getting ready to head out. 

Kihyun had nothing better to do and tagged along with his friend. Jinyoung wasn’t the most active of people, but his friends seemed to enjoy sports and often went and met up to play different games. 

The campus truly was mesmerizing. Trees lined the area. Cool air brushed through his hair making the young Alpha shudder. The path was lined with a thin sheet of snow, leaving prints as they walked. 

Kihyun wasn’t paying attention, watching the surrounding nature and area around him, and almost slipped on a patch of black ice, hidden beneath the layer of snow. Arms windmilling he let out a surprised shout, hoping to catch himself somehow. 

He never fell. Well he did fall, just not onto the ground. He ended up in the arms of none other than Son Hyunwoo, the weird Alpha that Kihyun couldn’t deal with, having zero patience for his chill behaviour. 

“You should watch your step.” Hyunwoo smiled, setting Kihyun straight onto the ground, “These steps are not salted so they’re more slippery.” He explained, taking a step back from Kihyun who was gaping at the taller Alpha. 

The younger didn’t react merely nodding awkwardly, “Duly noted.” His voice came out rough and unfriendly, annoyance peeking as he realized just what had transpired. 

Blood shot to his face, if from embarrassment or anger, he couldn’t tell. He glared at the other, unable to say another word. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention, his whole back and sides burning from where the other Alpha had touched him. Kihyun groaned silently, turning to walk towards the gym. 

Jinyoung followed him, snickering as he had watched the whole exchange. 

“You really don’t get along?” He asked making Kihyun glare at him.

“He is annoying.” Kihyun muttered, hating how red his cheeks were. Just because Hyunwoo was the perfect Alpha he had to go and save Kihyun as though the smaller Alpha was some damsel in distress. 

“He is just being nice. You’re making it pretty hard for him be nice to you.” Jinyoung stated and walked off towards the change rooms to put on his indoor gym shoes. 

They ended up playing pairs badminton. Jackson, a loud and obnoxious unpresented with his closest friend, an Omega by the name of Mark against Jinyoung and Kihyun. The pair of Alphas wildly tried to hit the birdie as hard as they could, but Mark had a much better sense of the game, returning most of the shots, while Jackson cheered his best friend on, barely playing himself. 

Kihyun let out all the frustration during the game, the poor birdie getting the brunt of the Alpha’s anger. 

“You’re so good Mark-hyung!” Jackson cheered when they’d decided to take a break. The younger male continued to cheer for the older, wrapping his arms around his thin frame and swinging him around, even though he was a centimeter or so shorter than the Omega. 

“You guys are gross.” Jinyoung laughed. 

“Just wait until I present! Mark and I will mate then!” Jackson puffed out his chest proudly. 

“What if you’re an Omega as well?” Jinyoung smirked. 

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes at the same aged Alpha, “So what? We can still mate. This is the twenty-first century. I think same dynamic mating is totally normal and acceptable.” He exclaimed, “Love has no bounds!” He cheered loudly, throwing himself towards Mark once more, the Omega prepared for the hug and catching the other quite easily. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but stare at the pair. He’d never even thought of same-dynamic bonds. He’d never learned about it in school and his family had never brought this up to him. Was it truly an option? 

Kihyun was intrigued. He would have never thought something like a bond between two Omega’s or two Alpha’s was acceptable within their society. It was far too outlandish to even think about it. 

“Your family wouldn’t care?” Kihyun asked Jackson and Mark, tilting his head to the side, wishing to understand their train of thought. 

“I think that my parents would be happy as long as I’m happy.” Jackson explained, “They know how I love Mark and they love him as well.” 

Kihyun nodded slightly bewildered by the situation, but starting to understand where Jackson was coming from. His family didn’t have the same pressure as his own hand. Being happy, just for the sake of being happy? That wasn’t something his uncle would ever accept. 

Sometimes Kihyun truly hated his family and how he grew up. The constant need to be the best and the top. Sure, his own parents didn’t agree with his uncle, but as the older twin, the stronger twin, he was dubbed the head Alpha and his family had to follow his rules and his laws. 

Kihyun wished there was some way he could escape this terrible circle of society and his family. He wanted to be his own person, love who he loved. He wanted to defend those who couldn’t and yet if he ever did live under his uncle and his tyranny, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to achieve any of his goals. 

The idea of same dynamic relationships didn’t seem to leave his mind at all once planted in his mind. How revolutionary would it be? But Kihyun knew he couldn’t force himself to fall for an Alpha. He knew he was attracted to Omega’s he’d fantasized quite often about them and their supple skin and sweet scent. Never before had the mere idea of an Alpha even come up. 

The small Alpha groaned into his pillow as he thought over the implication of submitting to another Alpha. The mere idea was absurd. Would an Alpha ever submit willingly? Would he give up power, especially during sex, when emotions were most primal? It seemed impossible. 

Jinyoung was out, meeting up with Jaebum, a newly presented Omega and someone the other had known since they were in diapers. Kihyun was all alone in his room, trying to understand what he was feeling and why he was so confused. 

It had been a few weeks since the mere idea of same dynamic relationships had been planted in his head and he hadn’t been able to forget. Since then Jackson had actually had his first rut, presenting as an Alpha. More and more students were presenting and missing class, this being the most sensitive time in their lives. 

Kihyun was ready for posturing and constant bickering between newly presented students and yet most seemed quite fine with their dynamics. They interacted like normal with one another. Sure, Jackson growled at anyone who got a step too close to Mark, but he didn’t do much more than that, the older Omega chastising the younger anytime he tried to act overprotective. 

Kihyun enjoyed watching Jackson and Mark interact. It was so different from what he was used to. Jackson did anything and everything for Mark, as though the Omega was his world. It was cute, how he doted on Mark without belittling him for his dynamic. 

One day Kihyun hoped to have the same thing. 

The young Alpha sighed, turning around in his bed, arms spread out wide. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and just thought of what it would be like to think of another Alpha in any form of sexual way. 

He didn’t even know how it worked. How would they decide who was more dominant? Was it just a constant fight for dominance and power? Would that even work in a relationship? It didn’t make any sense to Kihyun. 

Kihyun thought about all the Alphas in his classes and if any of them were attractive to him. The first person he thought of had to be Hyunwoo, but he crushed that thought as fast as it appeared. No, he wasn’t attractive. He wasn’t his type at all… 

Hyunwoo was annoying. He was an airhead most of the time, following behind Hoseok and Minhyuk, doing anything the pair wanted. It was like he didn’t have his own thoughts and ideals. Kihyun disliked how aloof he was all the time and just went with the flow. He wanted the other to use his popularity and power to make a difference, rather than just sit around and let others admire him and his strong muscle and good build. Not to mention his deep voice… 

Kihyun groaned, grabbing a pillow, trying to suffocate himself. Fuck that guy. He wouldn’t even dare think of him as someone attractive. Sure, he was perfect, for any Omega at their school, but he was too different from Kihyun, just a complete jackass… Yeah no… Kihyun wouldn’t dare think of someone like Hyunwoo as a good partner. 

But the mere thought of dominating someone like Hyunwoo was intriguing. 

Kihyun decided to just shut his brain off. He pulled his laptop out and booted up a video game, hoping he wouldn’t have to think about this issue. He totally also ignored his half hard dick. He was just sexually frustrated. Having a roommate meant less time being able to jerk off, except for in the showers. 

Yes. That was it. Kihyun just had to get a good wank session in and then he wouldn’t be so easily aroused anymore. He just had to find some good porn and then everything would be a lot better. 

Kihyun quickly exited the game, and switching to an internet browser. Minutes later Kihyun sat at the computer, hand firmly gripping his hardening length, pumping it up and down, eyes fixed intently on the video before him. 

He had clicked on a random video on the trending page, the fake couple on screen engaging in some awkward small talk before they were both naked and starting to go at it with barely any forewarning. The Alpha on his knees, lips licking and sucking at the gaping hole of the Omega in the video. 

Kihyun let out a soft groan, eyes roaming over the Omega, his thin frame, arching with perfectly practiced ease to show off all the right angles to the camera. The Alpha in the video let out a loud growl, digging his tongue into the Omega’s hole, lapping at it hungrily. 

Kihyun found himself transfixed by the Alpha and how technique, how he moved, muscles rippling with every move, making the Omega whine with need, begging the Alpha not to tease him. It was a constant ebb and flow of sounds and movements, on the one side the Omega would guide the Alpha, hands gripping his hair and pulling him in, while the Alpha would manhandle the Omega into the positions which would give him better access to the hole he was eating out. 

Kihyun noticed himself looking at the Omega, his red face, close to tears with lust, but then he would also watch the Alpha and his satisfied smirk. 

The scene was over far too soon, the Alpha continuing to eat the Omega out, pleasuring himself in the process, but then it cut off before it got any further, a commercial for the full video playing. 

Kihyun groaned, hand squeezing his dick tightly, the full length aching from lack of release. The young Alpha wasn’t going to pay for some shitty porn. He mindlessly clicked on a video in the sidebar, just wanting to get his rocks off. 

The young Alpha eyed the video intently, one hand on his dick once more, stroking it’s length, squeezing tightly, while the other moved to one of his nipples, playing with the hard nub under his shirt.

The video was just as fake and awkward as the first. An Omega and an Alpha talking and then from 0 to 100 they were naked and rutting against one another. Only this time - plot twist! Another Alpha joined out of nowhere. The supposed ‘married Omega’ had his ‘Alpha husband’ come home and find him cheating with said Alpha’s closest friend. The drama! 

As per usual in porn, nothing else happened except for the husband joining in on the action; tongue forcing the Omega’s lips to part in a heated kiss, while the best friend Alpha was fucking into the Omega with unimaginable strength. 

Kihyun groaned, feeling himself getting off, but not quite there yet. It was as though his body needed something else, needed more. He didn’t know what it was, but he was aching for release, hand quickening its pace along his length. 

The husband in the video moved over, forcing his dick down the Omega’s throat. Drool slipped from the smaller males mouth, but he worked hard at pleasuring both Alpha’s hips moving with the other, mouth working up and down the shaft of the husband. 

Kihyun focused on the two Alpha’s subconsciously, watching how they fucked into the Omega with wild need. Then, out of nowhere, the husband pulled the best friend in for a heated kiss above the Omega they were both drilling into. 

The kiss was fueled with nothing but power and strength, teeth clashing together, tongues swirling together, not a single ounce of love was in that kiss. Kihyun was mesmerized and in that moment ejaculated all over his hand and stomach, dick twitching. 

The young Alpha let out a loud moan, dick cumming over and over, strands of semen landing on his flat stomach, even on his shirt, his hand also full of it. The video kept playing, the two Alphas continuing their rough treatment of the Omega, but Kihyun was spent, dick wilting only a few moments after. 

He tugged at it a few more times, the head sensitive in his hands, thumb running over the slit making him shudder. And sit back in his chair. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. He let out a few deep breaths and then clicked out of the window, using his left hand to do so, so he wouldn’t get any semen on his mouse and keyboard. He cleared the cache and then quickly rushed to the bathroom so he could take a shower. 

The video kept playing in his mind. The way those two Alpha’s seemed to just go at it, the way they kissed one another, all teeth and tongue. It had looked so violent… Kihyun couldn’t believe that he’d gotten off to  _ that _ … of all the things he’d watched and gotten off to. 

Kihyun let out a frustrated whine, banging his head against the tile of the shower, water running down his back. He was annoyed and frustrated with his own behaviour and subconscious wants and needs. How could he have gotten off to something so awkward? Kihyun thought back to all the porn he had watched since he’d presented. 

There had been quite the mountain of threesome videos… at least as he could recall.. Had he been living in denial this whole time? Had he always had this urge to watch an Alpha and another Alpha? Or was it just because Jackson had planted the seed in his head for this being an option? 

Kihyun had no clue. He didn’t know what to call these feelings. He was just confused. He hated this. Hated how he continuously second guessed who or what he was attracted to. He had never thought about it, had just watched the porn he liked, eyes roaming over the Omegas and Alphas in the videos without a second thought until he would get off. But now all those interactions seemed to have a whole new meaning. 

He got out of the shower, dried himself off and threw his ruined underwear and shirt into the wash, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t see the stains. He made sure to hide it under some other clothing in the hamper and then laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes and hating his life and himself some more. 

Kihyun was having an existential crisis and he didn’t know who to turn to. He watched some more porn videos whenever Jinyoung was out of the room and each time he realized that naturally his eyes wandered to the Alpha. He’d never noticed, never even thought about this, but now that he’d noticed this tick he also had no way of stopping himself. Whenever he tried to watch the Omega he just couldn’t get off. 

He watched Omega/Omega porn as well, this doing almost nothing to him. He never dared to watch Alpha/Alpha porn though. He’d found some videos on the site, but he had been too afraid to click. It would confirm his attraction to Alpha’s and for now he could say that he was merely attracted to Alpha/Omega porn. 

The young Alpha was struggling. He didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to just accept that maybe he was dynamic-queer? That he wouldn’t mind an Alpha? That he got off at the mere idea of dominating someone far bigger than him, forcing his dick down another Alpha’s throat? 

Kihyun could rip out his hair in frustration. He was so done. He was exasperated beyond anything. 

“Hyunwoo-yah…” Their algebra teacher sighed when she handed him his quiz results back a few weeks after Kihyun had made his somewhat discovery of maybe, possibly, being attracted to Alpha’s as well, “You’ve failed this class last year and it looks like you’re headed the same direction once more.” 

The large Alpha frowned, “I’m sorry.” he mumbled, taking his test back, frowning. His forehead wrinkled in frustration, unhappiness radiating off the Alpha. 

Kihyun got his quiz back, the teacher smiling and praising him for his perfect score. Kihyun had done a lot of the math already at his old school. He was quite ahead in the subject and therefore didn’t have a hard time with most of the work. He quite enjoyed it even. 

Kihyun was about to leave once class was over, but he walked straight into a broad chest, Hyunwoo looking down at him, eyes wide, almost begging. 

“Kihyun-sshi… please help me pass!” Hyunwoo asked, hands clasped together. 

The younger Alpha gasped, looking at him, then trailed over to Minhyuk and Hoseok who were also making large cow eyes at the younger, begging him to help their friend. He turned back, looking up at the Alpha who seemed desperate. 

Kihyun sighed and shrugged, “Sure… I’ll help you.” He paused, “I charge twenty-five an hour for tutoring.” He added on, thinking he might as well make some cash while he was at it. 

Hyunwoo grinned, eyes turning into slits, small mouth showing his bunny front teeth. He looked… cute..? Who would have thought a monster of an Alpha like Hyunwoo could ever even look cute or adorable? 

Kihyun wanted to punch himself for even admitting that the other was cute. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He didn’t want to find anything nice about the other. He didn’t want his hypothesis to be proven right. 

Kihyun didn’t know what he was so afraid of. When the idea had been planted in his head, he’d thought about it quite often, musing what it would be like to be with another Alpha, but now that this was a possible reality he continuously denied it. He couldn’t understand his own mind sometimes. 

Maybe, if he hung out with Hyunwoo he could get his head screwed on straight finally and forget his worries about possibly being attracted to Alpha’s… yeah. He was just being paranoid and by spending time with the most attractive Alpha in their middle school he would finally get over these feelings. Totally made sense. 

“Here is my number.” Hyunwoo gave Kihyun a paper with his number on it, “I’m free most afternoons so just text me when you’re free so we can make a schedule.” He grinned, “I owe you big time!” 

Kihyun nodded and watched the other walk off, followed by his closest friends. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into, he just hoped that Hyunwoo wasn’t completely hopeless when it came to algebra, because Kihyun didn’t have any patience for idiots, especially slow idiots. 

“Heard you’re helping Hyunwoo-hyung out.” Jinyoung grinned, “Mighty nice of you.” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “I’m getting paid for tutoring him.” 

“Still it’s nice of you. He failed algebra last year and I guess he is going down the same path again. Hopefully you can help him turn things around.” Jinyoung smiled at Kihyun. 

Kihyun avoided the older Alpha like the plague after that. He agreed to a time and date for the tutoring session, but didn’t dare so much as look in his direction, even though Hyunwoo was being nothing but nice to him. 

The day of reckoning came way too soon for Kihyun and he made his way to the library, dragging his limbs over the threshold of the building. Not even the bright spring weather could cheer him up and the upcoming long weekend. No, Kihyun was feeling as though his life was about to end, all because he’d given in to desperation. 

He found a quiet spot in the basement of the library, most students being allowed to talk as long as it wasn’t screaming. The top floors of the library were for completely silent study hours. The library was the only place in the whole school which was used by both high and middle schoolers. 

Kihyun put his book on the table, getting out the worksheet he had prepared for Hyunwoo to go over so the younger Alpha could assess just how bad the damage was. Jinyoung had warned him over and over about how bad at math Hyunwoo was, so Kihyun had to be extra patient. He hated being patient. 

Hyunwoo showed up a few minutes later smiling from ear to ear and thanking the younger for doing this, “I’ll pay you after.” He told Kihyun, “Since I don’t know how long we will be here today.” 

The younger nodded, letting Hyunwoo settle into his spot before handing him the worksheet. 

“So I’ve made this sheet for you. I hope you can figure out at least some of the problems. They’re stuff that we have done so far and even a few things which you should have known from before.” 

Hyunwoo gulped, eyes widening when he saw the numbers, letters and functions all over the page. The older scratched the back of his head, squinting his eyes, as though that would help him remember what formulas worked with which of these questions. 

Within the first half hour Kihyun already realized that this was a challenge he shouldn’t have signed up for. Hyunwoo was completely and utterly useless when it came to math and using formulas. His problem seemed to be that he knew the formulae by heart, but had not a single clue when to apply which one. 

Kihyun sighed, taking the sheet he’d prepared and looking over the chicken scratch on it. 

“Jinyoung wasn’t lying when he said you were hopeless.” Kihyun whispered to himself. 

Hyunwoo frowned, shrinking into himself. Never before had Kihyun seen the other react in such a way. Normally Hyunwoo was cool and collected, but here, under the hard gaze of the younger Alpha he almost seemed vulnerable. Kihyun didn’t know why, but he felt his heart hammer against his ribs at the mere sight of a shy and awkward Hyunwoo with his head hanging low, almost completely submissive to the other. 

Kihyun gulped, shaking his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. No, Hyunwoo needed his help in math. He didn’t need him to have these types of thoughts about him and getting a boner… wait a boner?! 

Kihyun looked down at his pants, feeling the tightness. This couldn’t happen. No… This was seriously not happening. Kihyun cursed his body and his youth of being attracted to anything walking these days. Hell no. 

He took a few deep breaths to calm down and then turned back to the problem at hand - not in his pants. 

“So we are going to have to teach you when to apply the different formulae.” Kihyun explained, “You’re smart Hyunwoo-sshi. You just need to organize yourself better.” Kihyun smiled towards the older who looked at him as though he was an angel. 

“You…” Hyunwoo turned beet red, “You can call me ‘hyung’...” He paused and looked at his hands, wriggling them together uncomfortably, “Please?” He added on. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but nod at the other, thinking that somehow Hyunwoo was just too cute. How he was a tad awkward and somehow still so dominant. It didn’t make sense when Kihyun thought about it. Hyunwoo was an Alpha, one of the biggest and strongest ones in their whole middle school and yet he never got mad, never acted out. 

“Okay… Hyung…” Kihyun mumbled, “So I’ll make a plan on how we will proceed so you won’t fail this class alright?” He asked grinning towards the older, “Because if you fail you can’t graduate.” 

Hyunwoo cringed once more, not even wanting to think about being stuck in middle school for another year while Hoseok and Minhyuk moved up to high school. He nodded, “I will work as hard as I can!” 

Kihyun smirked, “Sure. So we’ll go over the homework together for now and then next time we will start doing some actual tutoring. Sound good?” 

Hyunwoo agreed, the metaphorical tail swinging from side to side, eyes once again turning into slits when he smiled. The older puffed out his chest in happiness, trusting Kihyun to teach him and get him through his finals so he could graduate along with his friends. 

The two worked together quietly, Hyunwoo asking Kihyun something every few minutes since he barely understood what he had to do. Not even the question, which was all in korean, made sense to him. He just hoped that by the end of the semester he could understand at least half and pass the final. 

Kihyun had to take calming breaths throughout the afternoon, telling himself not to get annoyed with Hyunwoo. Nobody had taken their time to explain to him how to do any of this stuff throughout the last year and a half. He’d lagged behind but nobody seemed to have suggested for him to get a tutor. Hell, even now Hyunwoo had done it out of his own free will, rather than the teacher just assigning him a tutor. 

“Hey Hyunwoo-hyung?” Kihyun put his pencil down, leaning back in his chair to look at the slightly older boy next to him, “How come the teacher never told you to get a tutor?” 

Hyunwoo also put his pencil down, once again hands wringing together uncomfortably as he hid them in the kangaroo pouch of his dark blue sweatshirt. He bit his lip awkwardly, not making eye contact with the younger before shrugging. 

“I think it’s because everyone thinks I’m some scary Alpha..?” he mused awkwardly, “My whole family comes from Alpha lineage… but we’re not like most high Alpha families… but there is still this misconception that we are overly aggressive and we will start fights if anyone so much as suggests we aren’t amazing at something…” Hyunwoo sighed and leaned forward, head resting on his hands, as though the whole world was on his shoulders in that moment. 

Kihyun could relate in some ways. The constant pressure of society telling you who to be and how to act in all situations. It was tiring. Kihyun could imagine just how it had been with his uncle breathing down his neck all the time. Hyunwoo must have gotten that from everyone, not just his family and those other strong Alpha families. 

“But I am not like that. I don’t like violence, I avoid it at all costs. I would rather get a teacher when someone is bullied than intervene and possibly make it worse… so I guess teachers, even though they know I’m not aggressive are still a bit afraid I would get offended if they tell me to get a tutor and tell my family and they would somehow stop their funding and stuff to the school..? I don’t know… it’s complicated and kind of dumb.” Hyunwoo sighed. 

That single sound hurt Kihyun more than anything. A sigh like that was so tired and so done. Hyunwoo just wanted to live his own life, according to his rules, not those of society. It was so much like Kihyun, only Hyunwoo didn’t stand for the aggressive nature, unlike Kihyun who would do anything in his power to change people’s perception of the dynamics. 

After that tutoring session, Kihyun and Hyunwoo would meet up three times a week going over everything they had learned. Kihyun would constantly try to create ways for Hyunwoo to remember which formula worked with which situation. He kept learning more and more about the shy and quiet Alpha and through that managed to adapt his teaching to him. 

Nobody had ever given Hyunwoo this type of attention. The Alpha wasn’t dumb, but through this personalized tutoring, he was finally getting better grades. Sure, they weren’t passing grades just yet, but he was answering more and more questions on quizzes and on exams. It really boosted his confidence, as well as that of Kihyun in his teaching skills. 

A long weekend rolled around Kihyun decided to make his way back home. His cousin, Sora was celebrating her seventeenth birthday and Kihyun wanted to be there for her. She was his closest relative and he missed her dearly. 

“Sorry Hyunwoo I can’t make it to tutoring tomorrow.” Kihyun told the older on Thursday, “I’m going home since it’s my cousins birthday.” 

Hyunwoo nodded, smiling towards the other before leaving the classroom as well. 

Kihyun had gotten used to the annoying fluttering in his chest whenever Hyunwoo smiled like a dopey old man. The younger managed to ignore the feeling quite well, going back to his room most evenings after tutoring and taking an icy shower before doing anything else. 

The next day Kihyun managed to get to his parents house, taking the bus and train for a few hours. He was excited to see Sora and his parents, but dreaded seeing his uncle. He knew his uncle would pester him about his school and what he was learning in his Alpha classes, to make sure the facility was up to his standards. 

The train ride was soothing, almost lulling the young Alpha into sleep. He kept thinking about Hyunwoo and how he had improved immensely, but they had never spent time outside of the tutoring sessions together. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous of Minhyuk and Hoseok who were always hanging off him. The three thicker than anyone else he’d seen before. The way Minhyuk and Hyunwoo seemed to fit perfectly together. The older Omega slotting himself next to Hyunwoo. It all looked so perfect… Kihyun wished he could have that. 

He’d given up long ago trying to deny his attraction to the other Alpha. He knew there was something odd about it, but he learnt to accept that he found both Alpha’s and Omega’s attractive, though there was just something about an Alpha which seemed to call to him a bit more. 

Kihyun didn’t know what it was, but there mere idea of being able to overpower someone bigger and stronger than him had something so arousing about it… Kihyun just wished he could find an Alpha who would let him… he wished there was someone out there for him… someone who would accept him and his urges. 

He got off at his stop, his mother waiting for him. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the small Alpha. Kihyun had to say he got most of his looks from his mother. Her height, hair and her nose. Only his eyes and mouth were inherited from his father. 

His uncle often blamed his mother for his short height and his thin frame. He always told Kihyun how he had to grow tall and strong to be a proper Alpha, someone an Omega could submit to. He always spoke of submission and of strength, never did he think to even speak of an Omega and what they might actually want in an Alpha. Since not all wanted an overly buff meathead. 

“I’m so glad you’re home!” His mother shouted, thin arms wrapping around Kihyun and pulling him into her chest, “I’ve missed you so much!” 

Kihyun dropped the handle of his suitcase and also wrapped his arms around his mother, not realizing just how much he’d missed holding onto her and how much he’d missed being close to her. Her scent was comforting and sweet, making the young Alpha tear up. 

“You’ve gotten so big!” She gushed, “My little Alpha!” she pulled away, thumbing away the few tears which had settled on his cheeks. 

The two got to their car, his mother asking Kihyun all sorts of questions about his life at school. She continued to peek glances at Kihyun while driving, making the young Alpha scold her over and over to keep her eyes on the road. 

“You’ve just grown so much and it’s only been a few months.” She smiled softly, “I missed you so much. Let your mother take in how you’ve gotten so mature.” 

Kihyun blushed, sinking into the leather of his seat. He couldn’t believe just how embarrassing his mother was at times with her comments. But he had missed her doting on him. He was close to his mother, always loved to help her in the kitchen or help her with chores around the house, since she was an Omega and his uncle deemed it her job as such to help around their home. 

They got to the large home they lived in. He brought his bag to his room, nothing having changed since he’d left. His desk was still by the window, computer just setting dust. Books lines the walls, his bed perched next to the door. It was all so familiar and the first thing Kihyun did was jump onto the large mattress. 

He let out a satisfied sigh, snuggling into the freshly cleaned sheets. He wrapped himself into a burrito, enjoying the comfort and warmth of his own room. There were no classes and no worries to follow him here. He was home, the place he was supposed to feel safest in. 

A knock at the door woke him from his daydreams, his cousin walking in grinning from ear to ear. 

Sora was a beautiful young girl. Her long dark hair curled down her sides. She had a natural blush to her cheeks, eyes wide and innocent looking. She was tall, legs for days and any Alpha would drool when looking at her. Kihyun had always felt a sense of protection when it came to his cousin, not trusting anyone with her. 

He tried to get out of his blanket cocoon, but failed miserably, almost rolling off the bed face first, had his cousin not saved him, wrapping her thin arms around him. She sat on the bed, Kihyun resting his head on her lap. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” She squealed, “it’s been boring without you around.” She pouted, arms crossing over her shoulder. 

Sora was so childish sometimes, but Kihyun just loved how she didn’t let all the negativity in her life affect her and the way she acted around him. Her father constantly told her how she wasn’t good enough of an Omega, forcing her to change her personality, no matter how many times Kihyun had opposed the oldest Alpha. 

“I’m glad to be home too! What are we doing tomorrow for your birthday?” He asked curiously wriggling out of the blankets to sit down normally as well, leaning against the headboard watching his cousin intently. 

She smiled and shrugged, “I haven’t planned anything yet. I was thinking just go to the mall or something… dad hasn’t been letting me go out much, but if you ‘chaperone’ me then he will totally let me out of the house.” 

Kihyun bristled at her nonchalant words, as though it was perfectly normal for a sixteen, soon to be seventeen year old, to just stay at home and do nothing all day. That was pure torture. Kihyun knew that his cousin was popular, her bright personality brought her many friends throughout the school and yet she wasn’t even allowed to hang out with them. 

Kihyun truly detested his uncle and his outdated ways. He just wanted to punch him and force him out of their lives. His cousin deserved so much better. She didn’t need a father like him to ruin her whole childhood. 

“Hell yeah we’re getting out of here. I didn’t come to civilization from the deepest woods just to be stuck inside. I need some city life.” Kihyun laughed. 

“Tell me about your school. How is it?” Sora leaned back, grabbing one of the many pillows squishing it to her chest, eyes wide and sparkling, begging for some new information. 

Kihyun told her about the woods all around, how silent it was. Told her of the few outings they had into the nearest town where he’d gone with Jinyoung and the others to play at an arcade, sometimes they’d gone to see movies. He told her about his friends, but left out any and all information regarding Hyunwoo. He didn’t want to burden her with his confusing feelings, when she was dealing with enough hardships from her own father. 

“It really sounds like fun.” Sora sighed, “I know there is an all girls partner school… I would love to go, but dad already curses about you going there… he’ll never agree to let me go to such a ‘contemporary’ school.” She rolled her eyes. 

Kihyun scoffed, not saying anything. Sora and him often argued about her father. While she knew it was wrong what he was doing, he was still her father and she believed it was her duty as a daughter to do as he wished, especially since her mother had passed shortly after her fifth birthday. She felt she owed her father. 

Kihyun thought that was total and complete bullshit. She didn’t owe her father a dime. He was her father, obviously he should raise her, even if her mother passed. She shouldn’t be treated as less just because she was an Omega. It was disgusting and Kihyun felt the anger he hadn’t felt in a while bubble back as he thought about it all. 

The two sat and talked until dinner. The moment Kihyun was dreading. Dinner meant his uncle would be there too. He didn’t want to face the man. He’d forgotten how much hatred he had within himself for this singular person. Kihyun knew that he would revert back to the Alpha he’d been when switching school, an angry and easily provoked idiot. 

He’d since learnt to channel his anger into productive acts, such as starting a small equal rights club and helping with some campaigns to stop harrassements of Omega’s as well as alternative Alpha’s who chose to act a tad more feminine than most would deem necessary. 

Yet merely sitting at a large dinner table, his father on the one side, his identical twin brother on the other made Kihyun feel that same anger he’d once harboured within come to the forefront once more and Kihyun hated himself for it. He didn’t want to be so angry, wanted to work on bettering himself and yet merely smelling the disgusting scent of his uncle got him all fired up once more. 

Kihyun walked over to his father, giving the older Alpha a tight hug, telling him he missed him. His father only smiled and brushed his lips against the side of his sons temple, making sure the other Alpha didn’t see. Such an act would be far too soft for an Alpha. 

Father and son smiled at one another before Kihyun sat down. Sora and Kihyun’s mother had to wait before sitting down, serving the food before Kihyun’s uncle would let them join their dinner. The Omega’s having to sit together across from Kihyun at the table. 

The youngest wished he could somehow stand up and help his mother. She was struggling with the large tray, bringing in all the food and side dishes, while Sora was busy pouring Soju into a small cup of her father, then rushing over to her uncle, doing the same for him. 

Kihyun’s father thanked her quietly before taking a sip of the drink, eyes never straying from his older twin brother. The whole atmosphere was tense, so unlike what a family should feel. Kihyun felt uncomfortable around his uncle, and he could barely imagine how his mother and cousin must be feeling around them all. 

Dinner was quiet. His uncle barely sparing him a glance, huffing whenever Kihyun did speak, telling stories of his teachers and all the interesting things he had learned while at boarding school. 

“Father, can I go to the mall with Kihyunnie tomorrow?” Sora asked the oldest at the table, eyes bright and shining. 

Kihyun thought it was ridiculous that she would only get to leave with a chaperone. She was almost seventeen and she could easily take care of herself. She was very smart and self sufficient. 

Her uncle sighed and nodded, “As long as he stays with you at all times.” He turned to Kihyun, “You take good care of your cousin. Forget all that bull you learned at your liberal school and protect her at all costs.” 

Kihyun bit back his retort and nodded, “Sure Uncle.” 

The older grit his teeth at the remark. Kihyun hadn’t spoken with respect and that was to be reprimanded, but he held himself back from starting an argument, knowing that his nephew was only around for the weekend and he didn’t want to sour the time he would have with his parents. 

The next day Kihyun and his cousin got ready and left their large home quite early, wanting to make the best of their day outside. Kihyun had brought a small present along, since it was his cousins birthday. 

They made it to the mall by ten in the morning, the two just walking around, enjoying their time together. Sora was walking from store to store, gasping at all the pretty clothes. Her father forced her into conservative and boring clothes most of the time, not showing any skin, colours dark and cold rather than the vibrant ones she dreamed of. 

“Sora?” A tall Omega boy rushed over to the pair, eyes wide, as though seeing a Fata Morgana. He rubbed at his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. He towered over the two, limbs lanky and awkward, “Is that really you?” He asked dramatically. 

Sora laughed at the other boys’ antics nodding, “Yes! My dad let me outside since my cousin is here from boarding school.” 

Kihyun smiled towards the other waving awkwardly. The tall Omega grinned, wrapping an arm around the two without a thought and guiding them towards one of the stores, “Well aren’t I glad that you guys are here! I heard it's someone’s birthday and that someone is in dire need of a makeover!” 

Kihyun was beyond confused. He’d never met this Omega before. He was outgoing and loud, he looked to be around the same age as Sora with bright coloured hair, earrings lining the edges of his ear. He had caked on thick eyeliner to make his small eyes bigger. He was adorable in an overly Omegan way. 

Kihyun regarded him, thinking of all the features he was supposed to like on him. His eyes raked over his thin frame, his hips and dainty hands. All of it was beautiful, Kihyun could tell, but none of it stirred anything within him… and Kihyun was a horny fourteen year old, almost anything could get his libido going. 

“This is Takeshi. He just transferred to our school not too long ago from Japan.” Sora explained, “We’ve become close, but we can’t hang out because of dad…” 

Kihyun nodded frowning at how restricted his cousins life was. Go to school. Come home. Do her chores and homework. Repeat. It wasn’t a life. It was just clockwork and Kihyun wished his cousin could somehow escape this hell her father had forced her into. 

“Girl!” Takeshi grinned, “You’d look amazing in this.” he pulled a bright purple crop top out of nowhere, holding it to himself, then rushing over and holding it to Sora. The Omega turned to Kihyun expecting him to agree. 

“Uhmm.. I guess?” Kihyun shrugged, “I don’t know she’s my cousin… so I don’t really…” He trailed off, face red from embarrassment. 

Takeshi only burst into loud obnoxious laughter, patting the smaller Alpha’s head and then grabbing Sora, the two storming through the store, buying whatever they deemed looked good. Kihyun just sat back, finding a soft stool to relax into while Sora and her friend went wild. 

He put his hand into his pocket and felt the small present he had bought. He hoped he could catch his cousin alone for a moment so he could gift it to her. He knew it wasn’t much, but he was a fourteen year old living on a budget, only making money off Hyunwoo and their tutoring. 

Kihyun thought back to the taller Alpha and how much he truly seemed to like him. His crush had grown immensely over time. No matter how much Kihyun had tried to avoid the other and his feelings, nothing could have stopped him from developing them more and more. Hyunwoo was just always around… and he was perfect. 

Kihyun wanted to hit himself for even thinking that. Hyunwoo was perfect, but also perfectly annoying. The Alpha still got his blood boiling sometimes when others would harass others and all he did was go get a teacher rather than step in himself. As a proud Alpha, Kihyun always believed that if he could he should be there for those who couldn’t defend themselves. 

Hyunwoo was so different. He would go find a teacher and get them to step in, believing that the proper authority could solve those problems best, rather than some middle schoolers who would just end up with bloody fists. 

It was frustrating beyond anything. Kihyun just wanted to tear all the bullies down, beat them up and make them understand how wrong they were to trample on those weaker than them. Kihyun had tried to make Hyunwoo understand, but the older never budged, merely telling him that everyone was entitled to their own opinion and their own way of dealing with problems. 

“Wouldn’t it be boring if we all acted and reacted the same way?” he could hear the others calm voice echo in his head. Kihyun wanted to punch something. How come he could remember the other so clearly. This crush had to be dealt with somehow… Hyunwoo would never like him anyways, the other had Minhyuk. 

Sora and Takeshi came back, wearing whole new outfits. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of his older cousin. She wore the purple crop top and some tight jeans with rips in them. She looked amazing, he could admit. Takeshi also going for a far more extravagant and colourful look. They both shared the spotlight, people staring as they made their way through the shopping mall. 

Kihyun merely trailed behind, stuck holding the shopping bags of the two. 

Kihyun didn’t mind though. He was just glad his cousin was happy and enjoying her birthday. She deserved to have a day off and just let loose, even if she had to change back into the conservative dark blue dress she’d worn before. 

Finally the three ended up at a small bakery in the mall. They had ordered three large pieces of cake, Takeshi asking for some candles as well so that Sora could blow them out. Kihyun could tell the other was a good friend. He was just glad that Takeshi didn’t leave Sora even if she couldn’t go out much. 

Once all the cake was there, Kihyun finally had the courage to give his small gift to his cousin. He put the small box on the table, sliding it over to her. 

“Happy birthday Sora.” He smiled and watched as she tore into the badly wrapped box, ripping the paper to shreds and then opening it, revealing a pair of silver earrings. At the last outing in town Kihyun had seen them and decided to buy them for her. He thought they were simple, but still really nice. 

“Aweee thank you!” She grinned, reaching over the table to hug her younger cousin. She put them on right away, loving how they weren’t too heavy. 

The rest of the weekend passed way too quickly. Saturday evening brought another awkward dinner, his uncle barely even acknowledging that his daughter had turned seventeen. His mother had made a cake for desert, Sora tearing up at the nice gesture from her aunt. 

Sunday Kihyun spent with his parents, letting them pamper him until he had to go back to the train station so he would be ready for class the next day. His father had looked so proud of Kihyun and the person he was turning into. 

Spending the weekend with the people Kihyun was closest to was truly refreshing. He had missed his father and his soft voice. He’d missed his encouraging attitude and how he was always there for his son, supporting him even when they didn’t see eye to eye. 

Sora barged into Kihyun’s room while he was packing and getting ready to leave. His heart felt heavy, knowing it would be another long time before he would get to see his parents again. He just hoped that his uncle wouldn’t get even more aggressive and possessive. 

“I’ll miss you!” The older girl sighed, wrapping her arms around her cousin. 

Kihyun smiled, sitting down at his desk, turning to look at Sora who sat down on his bed, ams leaning against the soft mattress. Her dark eyes scanned Kihyun, mouth pursing as though she was thinking about something. 

“Has something been bothering you?” She asked the younger, “You know you can tell me anything. I always bombard you with my worries. You should do the same.” She smiled, “I’m here for you.” 

The younger sighed and shrugged. He wanted to tell her. He felt like he could trust Sora, but he didn’t want to burden her with his love worries. Were they even worries? He’d accepted his crush a while ago, the only problem was getting over it. There was not a single chance in hell that Hyunwoo would like him back. 

“I think… I like someone?” It came out as a question, his shoulders shrugging as he said it, eyes downcast, looking at his twiddling thumbs. His left leg was shaking restlessly, stress building along his neck and shoulders from the single confession. He knew the questions were about to come of who and what they looked like. 

Sora leaned forward, eyes wide, cheeks pink with excitement. She was about to ask, but was interrupted by the young Alpha. 

“He’s another Alpha…” Kihyun explained quietly, almost whispering, whole body shaking. 

She stopped dead in her tracks, reeling back for a moment. A single ‘oh’ leaving her lips. Both sat in silence for a few moments, taking in what had just transpired. The words hung in the air, creating a tension Kihyun had never felt when he’d been around Sora. 

“Is he taller than you?” She asked, finally coming out of her awkward trance, “I mean… I can’t think of an Alpha shorter than you.” 

Kihyun spluttered, shooting off his chair, launching himself at the giggling girl who continued to make jokes about his height and lack of muscle, as though that would explain why Kihyun, an Alpha, was attracted to another Alpha. 

“Honestly Kihyun, that was what’s been bothering you?” She asked, wiping some tears from her cheeks from having laughed too hard when Kihyun had attacked her with tickles, telling her to take back her insults. 

“I just… I never thought it was an option… and he really annoys me.” he huffed, arms wrapping around his midsection, “But I don’t know if he annoys me because I like him or because he is just annoying.” 

“You’ll figure it out.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling the younger close, “And you should go for it. You’ve never held back on anything, why should love be any different?” She asked him smiling down at the younger. 

She was right. All his life Kihyun had always fought to be at the top. He’d always fought for what he believed in, but the mere idea of fighting for Hyunwoo was daunting. How could Kihyun ever compare to someone like Minhyuk? The Omega was beautiful and sweet, obnoxious as well, but that could easily be ignored. At least if you were in love enough… 

Kihyun nodded and spent the remaining time with her, letting her calm him down and encourage him to do something about his awkward crush. The worst Hyunwoo could do was reject him and then Kihyun wouldn’t have a steady income anymore with his tutoring gig. 

Kihyun didn’t want to even imagine his feelings and how hurt he would be if Hyunwoo rejected him. He didn’t want to be vulnerable in such a raw way. He was not going to let the older see him like that, even if it would hurt once he spoke those words of rejection. Kihyun had to make sure he protected himself and he could only get over Hyunwoo once he got rejected, otherwise this odd feeling of hope continued to swell within his chest. 

Kihyun got to his room late Sunday evening, eyes tired and heavy. He made sure to be as quiet as possible since Jinyoung was sleeping. He put his bag in a corner and then launched himself into bed, wishing that Monday wouldn’t come. Monday meant getting up early and having to listen to teachers drone on about stuff Kihyun wasn’t in the mood for. 

Monday also meant that Kihyun had to figure out a way to tell Hyunwoo about his crush. He couldn’t just tell him out of nowhere. If the other rejected him in front of the whole student body it would mean social suicide for Kihyun and the small Alpha quite enjoyed having a solid group of friends. 

The whole situation was infuriating. Kihyun felt like he was playing with fire and he was about to get burned, all because of these useless feelings he didn’t want. He was not ready for this. He’d never even liked anyone before. He’d always disregarded the people around him, mostly due to their lack of personality. Yet here he was, swooning after another Alpha as though he was some sex addict or something. 

The young Alpha barely slept throughout the night, the voice of his cousin running through his mind, constantly telling him to scrounge up the courage to tell the other, while his own voice kept coming up with the worst scenarios over and over. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t face Hyunwoo. 

The mere idea of what Minhyuk might do to him once he found out that Kihyun had put a move on his Alpha… The younger couldn’t help but shudder in pure fright. The older was hella scary. Kihyun had watched Minhyuk stalk up to some Alpha’s and tear them to shreds, just for having stained his favourite shirt in Chemistry class. Not to mention all the rumors about Minhyuk having beaten Hoseok in an arm wrestling match. 

Yeah… Kihyun surely wouldn’t live to see his senior year of middle school if Minhyuk got wind of his affection towards Hyunwoo. 

“You look like death.” Jinyoung laughed, pulling Kihyun off the bed towards the cafeteria to have breakfast. 

The day passed in a blur. Kihyun couldn’t pay attention to class. He barely took any notes, mind a complete mess. He kept thinking over what would happen if he did confess to the older Alpha. Hyunwoo didn’t seem like someone who would punch Kihyun, their constant debates about violence seemed to favour Kihyun not being killed right away. 

Hoseok and Minhyuk didn’t seem to share the same pacifist lifestyle of their friend though. Kihyun had heard many rumors of Hoseok and his supposed strength, but just looking at the older he could tell that Hoseok practically lived in the gym, even as a fifteen year old. 

“You look gloomy today.” Hyunwoo was already waiting for Kihyun in the library, sitting at their usual spot. The older had a popsicle in his mouth, sucking on the blue ice, inside of his lips also changing colour. 

Kihyun wanted to ram his head against a table. He couldn’t believe how badly the world hated him. Hyunwoo with an ice cream, licking and sucking on it, as though it was the most natural thing to do, was slowly killing the younger Alpha. Kihyun really had to concentrate on the worksheet on the table so he wouldn’t be mesmerized by Hyunwoo. 

The older boys small mouth fit perfectly around the tip of the popsicle, lips smacking as the pulled it out, tongue rolling along the edges to stop any run away perspiration from falling onto his fingers. He let out a deep hum, the sound so innocent and yet so dirty all at once. 

“I didn’t sleep well.” Kihyun grit out, trying to be comfortable in his seat, constantly sneaking glances at Hyunwoo regretting his decision right away. He couldn’t believe that the older Alpha was seducing him without even knowing it! 

Kihyun could feel the anger as it built in his chest. He wanted to rip the damn icicle from Hyunwoo and scream at him to stop acting like such an oblivious idiot. He could not understand just how dense this fifteen - almost sixteen year old could be. Anyone who saw and had to listen to him would be aroused. 

“Throw that out. You’re not allowed to eat in the library.” Kihyun snatched the popsicle from Hyunwoo, stomping towards the trashcan closest to him and slamming it inside. He hadn’t noticed just how worked up he’d really gotten all because of a goddamn snack, “It’s way too cold anyways to be having ice cream.” He grumbled, cursing Hyunwoo under his breath. 

The older stared at Kihyun, brow raised in question. They’d eaten and had drinks before while studying together… he couldn’t understand why the younger would flip out over ice cream. 

“Now let’s focus on this. I want to finish early I need sleep.” Kihyun was more irritable than normal, constantly chastising Hyunwoo when the older made a mistake, cursing under his breath in annoyance when the Alpha continued to ask questions. 

“I’m sorry if you’re upset…” Hyunwoo finally set his pencil down, stretching his long arms behind him, his back making a loud cracking sound, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kihyun wanted to groan. He wanted to jump on the other and shake him. How oblivious did someone have to be? How blind was Hyunwoo not to notice that  _ he _ was the problem. He was the reason why Kihyun just couldn’t act like a normal human being. The older was at fault for Kihyun to suffer. 

“It’s fine…” Kihyun groaned, “Just having a bad day.” 

They decided to end early, both going their own way. Kihyun continued to beat himself up over his actions and how he’d been far too obvious. But it was all the fault of the popsicle. If the popsicle didn’t exist then he’d have been fine to tutor the other, but it just had to appear and be sucked on and licked over… 

That night Kihyun had a nightmare. He kept dreaming of a small mouth engulfing his length, red tongue sunning over his shaft. The Alpha had tried to push the person away, but only ended up curling his fingers into short dark hair, pulling him in closer. The sound of a soft, deep hum made him shudder with want and need. 

Thankfully he woke up, panting and terrified, but also turned on beyond anything. Thankfully Jinyoung slept like the dead and Kihyun could quickly make his way to the bathroom to deal with the stiffy that had resulted from that treacherous nightmare. 

Another evening, another lack of sleep. His whole week had turned into nothing but a mess. A black cloud was constantly floating over his head. Patience ran thin and the small Alpha snapped at anyone who so much as looked a tad sideways at him. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun on friday. 

The two were studying together, Kihyun swaying in his seat, the lack of sleep due to his constant nightmares, really getting to him. He could barely keep his eyes open, Hyunwoo having to reach over, large hand cupping the younger boy to keep him from almost face planting into the desk. 

Kihyun totally didn’t remember each and every callus of the other. He didn’t enjoy the heat of the hand on his cheek. Neither did he like how it made him feel like he cold finally get a decent rest. No. Not at all. 

For a second Kihyun barely noticed the older had spoken to him. He’d been so focused on staying awake and helping Hyunwoo figure out the most recent homework. He blinked shaking his head, hands coming up to slap at his cheeks, hoping this would keep him awake for a tad longer. 

“Sorry what?” Kihyun asked the older. 

“I just wanted to know if you’re busy tomorrow?” Hyunwoo looked a tad bashful, “Tomorrow is a day we can go into town with the school…” He paused looking down at his papers, arranging them awkwardly, “And well I really want to go to the botanical garden… but Hoseok and Minhyuk think it’s really lame…” 

“Minhyuk doesn’t want to go to the botanical garden with you?” Kihyun asked sounding perplexed. Wouldn’t Minhyuk want to do something with his boyfriend outside of school grounds? These day trips were rare and most cherished them to spend time with their significant others, so why would Minhyuk ditch Hyunwoo? 

Hyunwoo nodded sadly, lips set in an adorable pout. Kihyun could have shot himself for even thinking it was adorable, but the way it just seemed so out of place on the other Alpha’s usual stern face was just so refreshing. 

“Minhyuk wants to go with some of the other Omega’s and scout Alpha’s from the local high school.” Hyunwoo explained. 

Kihyun’s entire world was caving in on itself before his eyes. Why would Minhyuk want to go and look at boys when he had Hyunwoo? None of it made sense to him. Minhyuk was a beautiful and friendly Omega, while Hyunwoo was a sweet and quiet Alpha… they seemed perfect for one another. 

“Isn’t he your Omega?” Kihyun blurted out, face red when he realized he hadn’t thought at all, words spilling out without his consent. 

Hyunwoo chuckled, “No… Minhyuk and I have been friends for a long time so a lot of people assume, but we’re more like brothers.” He smiled at Kihyun eyes thin slits and cheeks tinted red, “Plus he isn’t my type.” he added on. 

Kihyun was ready to explode. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears with shame and complete awkwardness. He didn’t know what to say. His worst fear, the fear of Minhyuk slitting his throat in his sleep for putting moves on his Alpha wouldn’t come true, but Hyunwoo was still and important person in his life, so Kihyun wasn’t out of the danger zone just yet. One wrong step around Hyunwoo and Kihyun would die. 

Never before had the younger Alpha been so afraid or intimidated by an Omega. His old school and uncle had always preached for him to be the strongest, since he was an Alpha, but Minhyuk seemed to have had a completely different upbringing, because between him, Hoseok and Hyunwoo he had always seemed to be the one in control and making the decisions. 

“So…?” Hyunwoo’s soft voice brought Kihyun out of his musings, “Would you be interested?” 

Kihyun didn’t know how to reply. He merely nodded, “Sure…” he mumbled. 

Hyunwoo burst into a bright grin. He thanked the younger and told him they’d meet up at the entrance the next day so they could take the school bus into the city. He would pay for their entrance tickets to the botanical garden since he was the one inviting Kihyun out. 

Kihyun couldn’t walk properly after that. He almost fell over a few times, swaying as he walked. He was merely a shell of himself. It took all his willpower to hike up the stairs into his room. Jinyoung wasn’t around, thankfully, the younger would have questioned him why he was acting so weird. 

Was he going on a date? What Alpha would ask another Alpha to go to a botanical garden? It didn’t make sense to Kihyun. Sure, Hyunwoo was the oddest Alpha he’d ever met, but the mere thought of just going to a botanical garden as bros was unfathomable to him. 

Kihyun grabbed his pillow, smooshed it to his face screaming into it, legs thrashing around wildly. The bed creaked dangerously, causing the Alpha to stop his tantrum. He couldn’t believe what had transpired. Was he seriously going to go on a date? Was he going to walk around with Hyunwoo? Would it be romantic…? 

He didn’t know what to expect. He wasn’t sure what this whole thing was. He’d never encountered someone like Son Hyunwoo… he never would again he mused. Hyunwoo was so special and unique Kihyun doubted anyone else out there acted in such an odd way. Nobody just seemed to defy their dynamic in such a way like Hyunwoo. 

Kihyun managed to get a decent amount of sleep that night. His bags under his eyes were still horrendous due to the lack of sleep from the whole week. He pulled on a large hoodie and some jeans. His hair was a bit messy and no matter how much he had tried it just didn’t seem to listen to him. 

Kihyun shrugged and made his way over to where most students were waiting. He could see Minhyuk with Jooheon and Hyungwon, the two having recently presented, both as Omega’s. Minhyuk looked beyond happy to have his friends present as the same dynamic as him, the three constantly poking fun at Hoseok who just whined and begged them for mercy. 

“Minhyuk is really happy to show Hyungwon and Jooheon the ropes of being a good Omega.” Hyunwoo explained. The older had appeared out of nowhere making Kihyun jump, hand moving on instinct, jabbing a fist into the older boys side. 

Hyunwoo let out a surprised gasp, eyes wide. Thankfully the punch hadn’t been too hard. He quickly recovered, standing straight. He smiled at Kihyun, rubbing at the spot he’d just been punched. 

Kihyun was about to apologize but then all the students were herded onto the busses. Kihyun sat by Hyunwoo and his friends, listening in on their antics, Minhyuk dramatically telling the younger two of the last time he’d gotten the newest pinball high score at one of the many arcades. 

“I hope I’ll find some desperate Omega.” One of the older boys exclaimed loudly, his friends high fiving him. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes when he noticed the group of bullies sitting together, talking smack about the local high school and how they wanted to find some girls. Kihyun couldn’t believe that kids in middle school, at the mere age of fifteen would say stupid things like that. They sounded like idiots to the slightly younger boy. 

“You sound like an idiot.” Kihyun stood, holding onto the backrest of his seat, knees on the seat. He glared at the older Alpha. Kihyun felt his hands clenched into fists, anger rising once more. This uncontrollable ebb and flow within him was taking over once more. He wanted to control it, but knowing that these guys were going to do this just to harass innocent Omega’s was disgusting. 

“Shut up squirt. You’re not even Alpha enough to so much as try to talk to an Omega. Like any of them would want a midget like you.” Their apparent leader laughed, sound cackling and echoing in the bus. 

Most students had gotten completely silent to listen in on the argument. Wide eyes swept between Kihyun and the bully. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what the shorter would say or do next. 

But before Kihyun could even say anything Hyunwoo let out a deep, dangerous growl. 

“Hosik…” He turned and glared at the other. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but distance himself a bit, sensing just how  _ Alpha _ the boy next to him was. Never before had he sensed Hyunwoo so strongly. The other was a completely different person in that moment, his whole demeanor screamed dominance. 

“Hosik… You should refrain from saying stuff like that.” He growled, “Kihyun-ah is more of an Alpha than you’ll ever be. He doesn’t need to play up his status and make remarks to feel powerful.” Hyunwoo growled, “So be quiet and if I know you harassed some poor students you’ll have to deal with me.” 

The moment was over just as quick as it had happened. Kihyun merely blinked and Hyunwoo was back to being his usual calm self. The older had his eyes closed, lips pursed, chest heaving as he took deep steadying breaths. 

Everyone in the bus was quiet. Not a single sound, merely the hum of the engine. The Alpha, Hosik, sat back down, metaphorical tail between his legs. Not even his friends came to his aid, all of them also curling up quietly. 

It took a few moments until everyone began talking once more. Hyunwoo stayed quiet though. He continued to breathe, hands clasped together tightly, knuckles almost going white with the force he was using. He looked like he was bringing himself back from a state he didn’t want to be in. Kihyun had never seen the other like this and was amazed at the power he held within and how much concentration it must have taken to keep it hidden most of the time. 

“Thank you…” Kihyun mumbled turning away from Hyunwoo afraid to like him even more. 

He couldn’t believe he’d just been saved by Hyunwoo. As though he was some damsel in distress who couldn’t fight his own battles… Kihyun felt frustrated, with himself and with Hyunwoo. Who did the older even think he was? Just jumping in and defending Kihyun as though he couldn’t do that himself? 

Kihyun huffed, rolling his eyes, elbow nudging the Alpha next to him, “Next time leave it to me. You’re the pacifist. This doesn’t suit you.” He grumbled, “And I don’t need you saving me like I’m some hopeless loser.” 

Hyunwoo chuckled exhaling one last time before turning to Kihyun. Their eyes met in the reflection of the dirty bus window. Hyunwoo was grinning apologetically, as though that would somehow excuse his odd behaviour. 

Thankfully they got to their destination quite quickly, Hyunwoo and Kihyun parting ways with the others and making their way to the botanical garden. It wasn’t far from where the bus had dropped them off. The pair walked side by side in complete silence. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but feel awkward. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted this to be a date. He dearly hoped it was. Hell, Hyunwoo was even paying, but he also didn’t want to seem like some sweet Alpha was taking him on a date and Kihyun couldn’t fend for himself. 

Just because Kihyun was short for an Alpha, didn’t mean he wasn’t one. He’d heard the insults over and over while at his old school and they had stopped bothering him a long time ago, but imagining himself on a date with Hyunwoo just brought back all those uncomfortable feelings. As though he wasn’t Alpha enough. 

Hyunwoo got two tickets, handing one to Kihyun once they got to the entrance of the botanical garden. The older looked quite excited about the prospect of seeing all the blooming flowers. It was still early in spring, but it was quite warm. Kihyun could even smell the fresh scent of flowers from the outside. 

“The japanese garden is supposed to be beautiful!” Hyunwoo gushed, bringing out a small pamphlet he’d been given at the cash when he’d gotten the tickets, “And look there is also a huge part dedicated to local flowers! And the greenhouse has tropical plants!” 

Kihyun couldn’t help but smile at Hyunwoo. The older had never seemed so energetic before, usually acting as a calm buffer for his loud and obnoxious friends, but here he was like a child on christmas, constantly pointing out different plants and how pretty they were, insisting on taking selfies with Kihyun and the different foliage in the background. 

Kihyun just enjoyed every moment he had with the other. He let Hyunwoo drag him from one part of the botanical garden to the next. It was refreshing to be outside and see a whole new side of Hyunwoo. But this really wasn’t helping him get over his crush. If anything it only made it worse. 

“Oh let’s get some ice cream.” Hyunwoo smiled walking to a small shop located close to where they had just been looking at a magnificent flower bed. 

Kihyun was about to agree, only then remembering his last standoff with a popsicle. This couldn’t be happening. Such a romantic place and then having Hyunwoo suckle on the icicle as though it was something far dirtier… Kihyun was kissing his normal sleep schedule goodbye once more. 

He cursed his hormones and puberty for making him such a horny Alpha. Why couldn’t he just ignore Hyunwoo and his innocent dirty tricks? Why did his mind constantly have to make things which weren’t sexual at all into a whole new fantasy he’d never known he had? 

Hyunwoo came back with two popsicles. Kihyun reluctantly took one, not daring to look at Hyunwoo who dug in right away, swallowing half the popsicle right away, moving his lips up to the tip before going down on it once more. 

Kihyun hated his life. He hated this moment. He hated this god forsaken popsicle brand which decided to make such a seductive shape of icy snack. Kihyun cursed it all to hell and just hoped his pants cold hide the arousal of his body. 

“Your ice is going to melt!” Hyunwoo gasped, leaning over, licking a stripe of Kihyuns popsicle before the sugary water could drip all over Kihyuns fingers. 

That clearly didn’t help Kihyun’s problem. The younger nearly dropped the ice cream from shock, taking a step back. He looked over to the older in complete shock, cheeks flushed. It was as though he was having an out of body experience, watching as Hyunwoo leaned back, attacking his own popsicle, while Kihyun stood there gaping like a fish. 

The younger could finally breathe normally again, once Hyunwoo finished his ice cream, and Kihyun also reluctantly finished his. Hyunwoo grinned, in complete bliss. 

“Thank you so much for coming with me.” Hyunwoo smiled, “I know you didn’t like me much at the beginning, but I think we’ve gotten quite close since you began tutoring me.” 

Kihyun shrugged, “Don’t worry. I’m glad you’re getting better grades. You’ve really improved.” 

Hyunwoo seemed to preen at the compliment moving closer towards the shorter Alpha, “I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you so much Kihyun-ah… you’re amazing.” 

The younger shrugged, trying to hide the embarrassment. He tried to play it off cool, but he knew he was failing. His face was beat red and he felt way too warm, especially with Hyunwoo so close to his side, their arms almost touching, hands grazing against one another while they walked. 

They got to the japanese garden and Kihyun was breathless at the beauty of all the greenery. They had truly done an amazing job with the decorations and the plantation, how it all flowed together and just how calming the whole scenery was. 

Hyunwoo sat down on a bench by a small pond. Birds were chirping happily flying around. It didn’t even feel like they were in Korea. The whole place had a sort of magic to it and Kihyun felt like it couldn’t get anymore beautiful than this part of the botanical garden. 

“Kihyun-ah…” Hyunwoo sighed, “I have to be honest with you.” 

Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo, watching as the older got shy and awkward once more. It had been a while since Hyunwoo had been so withdrawn. He fiddled with a piece of lint on his sweater, not daring to look at Kihyun. 

“I… You might hate me.” Hyunwoo began, “But I think you deserve to know… how I feel.” He paused, finally looking up to gauge how Kihyun would react. 

It finally dawned on the younger. He realized what was happening. His heart leapt in his chest,  breaths coming in short bursts as the anxiety grew of what was about to be said. The way Hyunwoo had been so sweet and supportive, how he’d stood up for him… it was all making sense and Kihyun was about to let it happen. He never thought this moment would come true. 

Hyunwoo was about to steal his spotlight and confess to him before Kihyun could do the same! 

Hyunwoo continued to stutter over his words, eyes not meeting those of Kihyun and the other was starting to get quite fed up. He knew what was happening, knew what the older wanted to say, but he wasn’t getting to the point. Not to mention that Kihyun had wanted to confess first - and get rejected, but it didn’t look like that was an option anymore. 

The younger decided to take his destiny into his whole hands. He prayed he hadn’t read the whole situation wrong completely. He took the leap and dove straight in. 

Their kiss was the least magnificent thing ever. 

Teeth clashed, lips awkwardly moved. Neither knew what to do with their hands, both having lived off porn. Porn had made kissing look so easy, as though every piece just fell into place. Instead the two ended up almost butting heads, Hyunwoo far too perplexed even pulling away from Kihyun, who had grabbed the older by the ears and pulled him closer. 

It was more akin to assault rather than a romantic first kiss… and the whole atmosphere had been set up so perfectly… 

“Get to the damn point.” Kihyun growled when he’d pulled away, a smile waiting to play at his lips. 

“I like you.” Hyunwoo finally mumbled. 

Both teens sat awkwardly, hands moving together. Neither tried to move in for another kiss, too bashful. Kihyun hated this feeling, this feeling of losing control, but at the same time he opened it with wide arms. It had taken a while to accept himself, but he knew that with the help of Hyunwoo he could accept his taste in Alpha’s, especially Hyunwoo. They were young and they could figure it all out together. 

In that moment Kihyun just enjoyed the soothing atmosphere and the heavy hand in his own, gripping tightly, Hyunwoo just as awkward as him. Kihyun knew they could learn to really like one another. They could grow together and become better Alpha’s to show the whole school - no showing all of society, that being yourself was alright. 

Kihyun didn’t know if he was ready yet though. Ready to take on society and their norms. He was still trying to figure out his own feelings. He wanted to take it slow, wanted to test the limits of this relationship. 

He internally groaned, thinking far too deeply about this already. Hell nothing was set into stone. All they’d done was confess, smash their faces together in a ‘kiss’ and hold hands. Kihyun shouldn’t get ahead of himself and make future plans. 

Kihyun fist had to fully accept himself before he could make a change. Hyunwoo would help him he was sure of it. Kihyun was ready to accept himself all thanks to Hyunwoo and his calming presence. 

The younger Alpha leaned back on the bench. He smiled when he felt the older shuffle and put his head on his shoulder, the taller bending awkwardly, but neither boy said anything, merely enjoying the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. It ended super awkward but we all know I'm bad at endings. Hope you enjoyed. :D 
> 
> P.S I believe that in the end Kihyun and Hyunwoo don't tell anyone about their relationship. They want to keep it a secret until they're both comfortable. I mean they're like 14/15 in this and I think at that age it's a bit hard to come out and be that super loud and proud couple? I don't know so I think they would only come out once Kihyun is also in highschool, so like about a year and a half from when this takes place? I think that's sort of my idea of how it would go, since Kihyun isn't completely sure yet of his sexuality (?!? Do you call it sexuality lmao I wrote it and i don't even know). And Hyunwoo is just an amazing guy who is totally willing to wait for his boyfriend to be ready before they take the world by storm (and then they TAKE THE WORLD BY STORM) Obviously MInhyuk figured it out way sooner, but he kept it a secret and silently cheered them on. 
> 
> If you enjoyed Kudos/comment? :)


End file.
